1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake handle assembly for a bicycle, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake handle assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle brake generally includes steel cord type brake and hydraulic type brake. The hydraulic brake is normally driven by a hydraulic brake handle assembly disposed on the handlebar of a bicycle, and in the brake handle assembly is provided a piston cylinder which is only formed with a single of chamber. Hence, the response time of the hydraulic brake caliper to the action of pressing the brake lever is relatively longer, namely, the brake action of the caliper is not immediately actuated and little delayed, when the brake lever is pressed.
For the above reason, when the brake assembly is assembled, the distance between the brake pads and the brake disc of the conventional hydraulic brake is normally reduced a small extent in order to overcome the problem of the brake action delay. However, this assembling method is likely to cause sand to get stuck between the brakes pads and the disc, causing noise and wear of the brake pads and disc and further causing inconvenience of cleaning the sand. In addition brake disks are relatively thin and can be easily bent out of plane. Due to the small pad clearance, even a slightly out of true brake disk can also cause undesired noise and wear.
The present invention, has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.